More Than Friends- UriahMarlene
by DivergentElephantLover
Summary: This is my first Fan Fiction story, so please review but no flames please!:) This is about the relationship between Uriah and Marlene from Uriah's and Marlene's POV (I switch off every chapter), I have 5 chapters (one is an authors note) and If i get lots of reviews, i will make more chapters, so please please comment!:)
1. Chapter 1- Just a Kiss

Divergent fanfic- Uriah and Marlene

"She's just a friend, Zeke. I think it would be better if we stayed that way. I don't want her to not be friends with me anymore."  
"But why would she not be friends with you? I mean you have been friends forever, since initiation, everyone knows you two are meant for each other."  
Zeke makes a funny face and we both laugh. We are sitting on the edge of the chasm, remembering all the old Dauntless moments. Even though we are brothers, I feel that Zeke is more like my best friend. I know it is strange among siblings, but thats who we Pedrads are. I think maybe me and Zeke have been like that for probably even longer than Jeanine has been leader of Erudite. But we have the best friendship in the world.  
Later that day, I am walking down the corridors towards our old dormitory when Marlene comes running towards me. She has been in the training room with Shauna, apparently Shauna has learned some fighting tricks from Four.  
"Hey Uriah, are you doing something, or do you want to hang out?"  
"No that's fine, where do you want to go?"  
We end up back where me and Zeke were earlier, leaning over the chasm, watching the water splash and spray us as we laugh and talk.  
"You know Uriah, when I first found out you were Divergent, I was worried about you when everyone else was scared of you. I didn't want anyone to find out, I didn't want you to get hurt."  
We look at each other for a moment, not sure what to say, and I now realize how brown her eyes are, how blond her hair is, and really, just how pretty she is. I suddenly feel closer to her than ever before.  
"You know, I was talking to Zeke earlier..." I don't really know what to say, but I'm just trying to change the subject, I feel a little awkward. "He says Shauna asked him out."  
"Really? That's so great!" She says. "They're so cute together."  
"Yeah," I say, not sure what else to say. There is a short pause, we just look at each other. I'm not sure what she sees, but all I see in her is fresh determination, and she looks more beautiful than ever before. After a while, Marlene breaks the silence.  
" Uriah, I like you, a lot." She says, sort of shy, but blushing.  
"Me too."  
We lean in and her lips touch mine. It feels good, even though a minute or two ago we were just friends. I thought it would feel awkward, but it feels completely normal. I guess it was sort of obvious it would happen sooner or later. We pull together, and her hair touches my face and we laugh. We are both smiling as we pull from our embrace. Being with her feels so good, almost like I'm in a different reality, and I really care about her. All I need is her smile and her eyes looking directly at me, showing me her affection to be happy every day and every night.


	2. Chapter 2- A Double Date in Dauntless

Divergent fanfic ch 2- Uriah and Marlene- A Double Date in Dauntless  
Marlene POV  
We gather up a group of Dauntless to go at the end of the zip line to catch us. I remember when we did this with Will and Tris and all our other Dauntless friends. It was really fun. Uriah decided that a great Dauntless date would be to go zip-lining. So, we're making it a double date and we are going with Shauna and Zeke. This is gonna be so much fun!  
We climb the Hancock building all the way to the top. I hold Uriah's hand all the way up. He turns and smiles at me, knowing how much fun we had last time, and how happy he is to be in a relationship. I guess it's not a normal date, but us Dauntless don't watch movies and go to concerts. We are daring and ruthless. And we love to zip line. The cord on the Hancock building is so useful for a zip line cord.  
"Are you ready?" Zeke says. He's always so enthusiastic about everything. Which, is a good thing I think.  
"Yup! Ready as I'll ever be!" I say. I'm happy about this too.  
"This is gonna be awesome!" Uriah shouts. It's good to see him so ecstatic.  
Zeke is usually the one the strap people in, because he loves to go last. I don't really know why, but he likes it and that's all that matters. I can't wait till my turn. There's a few more people up here, so it's not just the four of us. Tris is here, Lynn, and Tori is too. Tris loves to go first so Zeke straps her in.  
"This is so fun!" Tris yells before she starts down the zip-line. She turns and smiles at us. She is alone and I wonder why Four didn't come. But that's ok, if she wanted to come alone. I don't judge.  
"Have a good ride, Tris!" Zeke yells, and she zooms down the line, screaming and laughing.  
Uriah goes next. He is very happy about that.  
"Let's go! This is gonna be the best!" He shouts, with a huge smile spread across his face. Zeke doesn't take long. He straps Uriah in, and he's off. He's going so fast I can hardly watch him down. But I hear his shouts of excitement all the way from up here, and down to where he lands into people's arms.  
"You're up next, Marlene!" Zeke shouts to me.  
"Yeah!" I shout and run to him to get strapped up. It feels weird hanging there while he straps me in because I'm not moving yet and the open air is all around me but i get used to it.  
"Have fun!" He yells, and pushes me down the zip-line.  
I'm going really fast, and it feels so good. It's sort of cold, but I don't mind.  
"Woo-hoo!" I scream with excitement. The air is rushing over my skin so fast but it feels great. I let my arms go to the sides of me, as I swoop around the corners of buildings. I remember the first time, I was scared but now I am not and I see and feel everything in a whole different way. I see the people before I want it to end, but I only have a few more meters left. As soon as I know it, I fall into people's arms. I run over to Uriah as soon as I get to my feet.  
He hugs me, and I see Shauna come streaming down like a rocket. We all put our arms up to catch her. She comes down with an enormous smile on her face.  
"That was awesome!" I can tell she is very out of breath. Tori comes down fast too, and I see her leather jacket flapping in the wind on the sides of her as she reaches the end. When she gets off the zip-line, she looks happy too, and I realize just how many tattoos are on her. She must really love them. Just after Tori, Lynn comes down. When she gets off, she stands next to Shauna. The last person is Zeke, but it takes a little bit longer. I know why. Because he can't strap himself in, so he taught Hector, Lynn's little brother, how to do it; because he is to young to ride the zip-line. I see Zeke come down, and he's flying, so fast, and he's screaming and shouting louder than any of us did, showing us we should always be happier than necessary. We all try to scream louder than him, but he is by far the loudest on his own, which Shauna finds very amusing about him. We all jump up and down when he comes, and everyone chases everyone else back to Dauntless headquarters. Along the way, I ask Tris why Four didn't come with her.  
"Well...he had some work to do, you know, being a leader is hard work."  
"That's fine just 's all cool Tris, say hi to him for me please!" I say.  
"Of course!" She replies, and goes into the crowd to see who won the race.  
We always have a race at the end, and this time, it was Shauna who won.  
"Yeah, I did it!" Shauna yells, giddy with so much excitement. Everyone congratulates her and I start to walk back with Uriah to get lunch.  
"Thanks so much Uriah. Best idea for a date ever!" I say to him.  
"Thanks, glad you had fun," he says, and kisses me on the cheek. This was a really fun date. A really Dauntless date.


	3. Chapter 3- A daring group of dauntless

Her hands are shaking, I can tell, by the way she has her fingers clasped between mine. I want to ask her what's wrong, but I'm not sure what to say, I think it might upset her if she takes it the wrong way. It is night time, but not pitch black yet. We stand there, Shauna blabbering on about how good she is at fighting now that she has practiced. Me and Marlene keep looking at each other, and Zeke stands next to me, his eyes moving around, examining the huge Ferris wheel that stands in front of us. Marlene looks scared. Well, it was Tris who told me to do this.

"Let's go," I say, trying to sound fierce, not scared I guess. I don't know how Tris managed to do it before. We stare the Ferris wheel up and down, and I notice it looks very old. It looks as if the stairs might break if we try to climb it.

"I'll go first, scaredy cat," Zeke says, looking at me, with a smirk on his face. He is always joking around with me, but he never does with Shauna, i guess it's a brother thing.

"Let's go!" Zeke says, enthusiastic, and with a big smile on his face. He is always so adventurous, ready to take a risk, always determined.

"Um, ok I guess," Marlene says, with a frightened look on her face. But she never gives up. We are Dauntless, after all.

Zeke is the first one to go up. He seems happy about it, while the rest of us seem a little scared except for Shauna. She's pretty brave too. I try to be, but it comes as a struggle sometimes. Shauna goes after Zeke, trying to follow his sense of enthusiasm. I don't want Marlene to be last, so I persuade her into going in front of me after Shauna. I go after Marlene. We start to climb up the Ferris wheel.

The first few steps aren't bad, and we are about a quarter of a the way up.

"I guess it's not so bad," Marlene says, being much more brave than before.

"Yeah-" I start to say but a loud noise cuts me off. I hear Marlene scream. One of the stairs had broken, and Marlene fell but was holding on.

"Marlene!" Shauna yells. I rush forwards to see if I can do anything for her. I want to help and I see her hand is sliding so I grab her arm. I pull with all my strength, but it isn't enough. I don't know what to do, but I hold her and put my left arm around her shoulders and my right around her waist, with my hand on the small of her back. I feel a bit uncomfortable, but she is my friend, and I want to save her. It is quite a height if she falls. I'm not going to let that happen.

With all my strength, I try again to pull her up. She comes halfway, and Shauna and Zeke help me with the rest. She finally gets up and she hugs me with tears in her eyes.

"Uriah, I don't know how to thank you..." She pulls me to her and kisses me. It feels so good to be with her. We pull back and look at each other. Her eyes are so pretty, she is so pretty. I am so lucky to be with her.

"Are you okay, Marlene?" Zeke says with a concerned look on his face. He has known Marlene for a long time too, but they don't know each other that well. It's the first time I've seen him look so considerate.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." She stands up all the way and gives Zeke a signal for him to continue climbing.

"Are you sure you want to?" Zeke asks her.

"Yes," she says. She is so brave.

We continue, and we finally reach the platform Tris told me about. Shauna and Zeke sit next to each other and we do too. I realize now why Tris suggested this. It's so beautiful from up here. It's very flat, you can see the horizon line, the trees jabbing through it, waving in the darkness of the night. I think Shauna and Zeke are kissing next to us but I don't look, just to make things a little less awkward. Marlene looks at me and smiles.

"I love you," she says quietly. She brings me to her and puts her lips to mine. They feel soft. This is the closest I have ever been to anyone. I'm surprised we made it up here safe, but I know why we made it this far. Because we are brave, strong and determined. Because we are Dauntless.


	4. Chapter 4- Author's Note

**A/N: Hi, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! I want to continue, but there is few people that read my story, and I really really need a new idea for a new chapter! So please review on this chapter or PM me at DivergentElephantLover if u have any suggestions! Even if you don't think its a good suggestion, please tell me your idea and I will try to make it work! Thanks!:)**


	5. Chapter 5- The Misunderstanding

Divergent Fanfic ch 5- Uriah and Marlene- More Than Friends- The Misunderstanding

 **Quick A/N: I didn't get many ideas, but you can still review or PM me! Credits to BeBrave and Volunteer for this chapter and the great idea! Thx again BeBrave and Volunteer:) Also, I'm sorry for not updating on my story, I have been on vacation for a bit. Thanks!:)**

Marlene POV

"Zeke is so funny, we are like a really great couple. Anyway, how's it going with Uriah?" Shauna says.

"Great actually! I love Uriah so much. I'm so hoping our relationship will never end, he's so nice and funny too," I say, blushing.

"Guess it's a brother thing, they make great soulmates," Shauna says, sort of dazing off. _Probably_ _thinking_ _about Zeke,_ I think, laughing a little. We look at each other and smile slightly. She really is perfect for Ezekiel. I'm kinda used to calling him Zeke so often, I find it sorta weird to call him by his real name, probably cause mostly everyone in Dauntless calls him Zeke.

"I was actually supposed to meet Zeke at the Pit, I should probably get going, see you later Mar!" And she runs off. I guess I'll go see what Uriah's doing.

I wait a minute, and then make my way towards the cafeteria, where Uriah said he would be, getting some delicious Dauntless cake. That's his favorite thing to eat, one time he joked, saying he joined Dauntless just for the cake. I feel a slight smile spread across my face as I walk. I guess Shauna was right, the Pedrad family is very humorous.

I see Uriah, around the corner, and I'm about to run up to him and hug him but something stops me. This is not what I was hoping to see. I can't believe what I see. I want to scream or cry or do something, but I just stand there, shocked by what's in front of me.

I don't know who it is, but some girl is stood next to him, and leaning against him, kissing him all over his face. She's completely oblivious to the fact that I'm stood there.

It takes a second for Uriah to realize I'm even there. I try to stay calm, but I lose it.

"Uriah! What are you doing!" I scream, but not to loud, I don't want to draw attention to myself. He finally looks at me.

"Marlene! It's not what it looks like! I promise I was-"

"I thought you loved me!" I yell a little quieter, and I run off before he can say anything else.

I can hear him scream my name, trying to catch up to me as I run.

[ Line Break ]

Uriah POV

I'm trying to decide where she went as I sprint down the hallway. She wanted to get away, I could tell. I wanted to explain to her that it was a mistake, but she ran off before I could.

I'm probably faster than she is, and as I round the next corner, I see her sitting there alone, her head down on her knees. She is crying, and I run to her and slide down on the ground next to her. I grab her hand so she won't go away, but she pushes me away, and turns towards the wall next to us.

"Mar, I promise it was a mistake, let me explain, please i didn't want her to kiss me either," I whisper calmly.

"No, you should have been more careful," she whimpers.

"I'm serious, I didn't want to hurt you. I want you one million times more than that piece of crap. I promise, let me take you to the chasm and I'll explain everything."

She doesn't say anything, just continues to cry. I put my hand on her hair and smooth it, with my other hand clasped in hers. She doesn't look at me, but doesn't pull her hand away either.

"I really mean it, Marlene. I love you. And not just because you're extremely beautiful. Because you're honest and loyal and kind and so many other things I can't even explain. Your the best girl I've ever met. And I do really really love you." I tighten my hand and put my other hand on the small of her back, trying to make her stand up. She slowly gets up, her face red and full of tears. Her eyes are tired from crying, and she still looks so pretty.

"Come on," I say, and lead her towards the chasm.

She doesn't say anything for a while, but follows me, and then whispers, "I trust you Uri." I look at her and smile.

We weren't far from the chasm, and when we're there, we sit down next to each other. We sit almost in the exact same spot as when we were here, when we met, and had our first kiss.

"Okay, are you ready, Mar?" I ask.

She nods, and I start to explain. "Ok, so I was just talking to this girl and we were eating some cake, just like I told you I would be doing, Right?" She nods again. "We decided to go talk in the hallway, since the cafeteria was closing. We were just talking, and she was obviously desperate for a boyfriend, she didn't realize I was already in a relationship with someone. She started kissing me when you walked past, and she ignored you because she didn't realize who you were."

"Ok, but why didn't you try to get her off?" She asks, her face still pink, with striking blond hair surrounding it.

"Well, I was trying and it wasn't working. She wouldn't let me pull away so I could explain. I swear this is true, Mar, I'm not lying."

"No I believe you," she whispers, her eyes sparking in the light. The water splashes us as we talk. I feel something towards Marlene that I've never felt towards anyone else. I'm so happy she trusts me. That's why I can always rely on her and that's why she can rely on me. And that's why we love each other. We stare for a while, holding hands and leaning against each other, pulling closer now and then. She waits a while, and she presses her lips to mine.

"I love you, Uriah," she whispers against my face.

"I love you too," and smile against her head. I brush through her hair as she continues to kiss me. When we pull away, she just stares at me. I can't explain how much I love her, how I feel towards her.


End file.
